Double Trouble (Cyberchase) Transcript
(humming tuning fork) (Bong) Begin. 00:02:07 Delete: Watch it, buzzy! you're on my nose! 00:02:10 Buzz: Shh! Zip it Dee Dee! Dragons don't talk! 00:02:16 Hacker: Are you two in position yet? 00:02:17 Buzz: Yeah, boss! we're all set. 00:02:20 .. now! 00:02:24 Master Pi: Is there a problem? 00:02:31 Buzz: Yeah! I want my piece of pi! 00:02:34 Delete: Yeah! you're comin' with us! 00:02:39 Master Pi: No violence. what will be, will be. 00:02:54 Hacker: Finally, my day of revenge has arrived! 00:02:59 In a matter of moments I will ruin your silly little sanctuary, mister master! 00:03:05 Revenge is like a boomerang. 00:03:07 While it flies in the direction thrown it returns even faster. 00:03:14 Uh! save your boomerang, pi-face! 00:03:17 When I'm done here, shangri-la will be the most disgusting site in cyberspace! 00:03:25 If you spare shangri-la you can have this golden droplet. 00:03:31 Delete: Ohhhh! pretty! take it, boss! 00:03:34 Buzz: Yeah, yeah, take it! 00:03:37 Why would I want that? 00:03:39 This droplet has the power to please by reflecting peace and harmony or by removing it from the vial, to provide unlimited wealth. 00:03:51 Unlimited wealth? 00:03:53 Now we're talking! 00:03:55 Master Pi: Then we have an understanding? 00:03:58 Hacker: What I have is you and this golden drop! 00:04:01 and keep this safe! 00:04:07 Buzz: Whoa! I wanna carry it! 00:04:08 Delete: No, me! me! 00:04:13 Hacker: No one move or you'll never see master pi again! 00:04:21 That's better. 00:04:23 Next! to the business of wrecking this place. 00:04:28 Where is that thing you call the good vibration-- the source of peace and harmony which makes .. 00:04:36 .. beautiful? 00:04:38 Matt: Give it up, hacker! 00:04:39 Hacker: Oh, look who's come to the rescue, the goody-goody gang! 00:04:44 Inez: You're not going to destroy shangri-la! 00:04:48 Release master pi now! 00:04:50 Hacker: You must be joking! 00:04:53 Get them! 00:04:54 Red Warrior: We must do as he says. 00:04:58 Hey! I thought we were friends! 00:04:59 Uh, I think "were" is the key word here. 00:05:04 Run! 00:05:08 Hacker: Ha-ha-ha! 00:05:10 Oh, it's good to be master! 00:05:16 Delete: Look at how it sparkles! 00:05:20 It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! 00:05:23 Buzz: it's gonna make us rich! 00:05:30 You heard what master pi said all we gotta do is take it out of here for some big time bucks! 00:05:36 Delete: Yeah? 00:05:37 What you want most may not be the wisest choice. 00:05:41 Delete: What's that supposed to mean? 00:05:43 Buzz: Who knows? who cares! 00:05:44 Master Pi: Eons ago, a young warrior failed to heed my warning. 00:05:49 He chose wealth instead of peace. 00:05:52 The droplet is still here, the young warrior is not. 00:05:58 Well, you know what pi? 00:06:00 We're gonna do what we want, right dee dee? 00:06:04 Right, buzzy! and we wanna be rich! 00:06:10 Buzz:.. double rich! 00:06:14 (Laughter) Matt: Great. a dead-end! 00:06:23 Jackie: Oh no! There's no way out! We're trapped! 00:06:28 Inez: Let's go back the other way. 00:06:31 I don't think so! 00:06:34 What are we going to do? 00:06:37 Jackie: What was that? 00:06:38 Digit: The orange stump's growing! 00:06:41 Inez: So is the green one! 00:06:42 Matt: if they keep growing, we can ride 'em all the way up to the top and get away! 00:06:47 Digit: But which one do we get on? 00:06:49 The green one or the orange one? 00:06:53 The one that's faster! 00:06:55 Digit: How do we figure that out? 00:06:56 Inez: Look, these marks are in even layers, like a ruler! 00:07:00 We can count how many layers each stump grows in the same period of time! 00:07:05 Jackie: I get it, you count time, I'll count the layers! 00:07:09 Okay. 00:07:11 Jackie: Ready? now! 00:07:12 Inez:.. two cyberspace... 00:07:15 Jackie: The orange stump grew one layer in two seconds! 00:07:18 Matt: But, the green stump grew two layers in the same time. 00:07:22 Inez: That's twice as fast! 00:07:24 Digit: The green express is now leaving the station! 00:07:33 Matt: First floor: toys, computers. 00:07:35 .. 00:07:37 Jackie: Matt, cut it out! this is serious! 00:07:42 Digit: Theye catching up to us! 00:07:43 Inez: both stumps are growing at a steady rate, but ours is growing faster! 00:07:50 Matt: Inez is right! 00:07:50 We're ahead and we're going to stay ahead! 00:07:53 Looks like there's about thirty more layers to go and at one layer each second we'll be safe in about thirty seconds. 00:08:02 Whoa. 00:08:02 Inez! 00:08:04 Ahh! 00:08:05 Jackie: Matt! 00:08:06 Digit: Jackie! 00:08:08 Yoikes! 00:08:13 All: Help! 00:08:21 Inez: This is not good! This is not good at all! 00:08:25 Jackie: We're almost to the top! 00:08:26 Digit: 'cause I can't hang on much longer! 00:08:32 Kids: Ahh! 00:08:40 Matt: We're safe! 00:08:41 Digit: Uh, can I get a little help here? 00:08:44 Inez: I hate to tell you this, didge, but it won't budge. 00:08:49 Your prop is shot. 00:08:51 Oh, the price of being a hero! 00:08:54 Jackie: Let's go! 00:08:55 We've got to rescue master pi! 00:08:58 Hacker: How touching! 00:09:01 Kids: Hacker! 00:09:06 Buzz: Hey, look at that! 00:09:07 Now we got four drops! 00:09:12 Delete: Buzzy, it's happening again! 00:09:14 Buzz: What, what, what? 00:09:17 Master Pi:.. are doubling! 00:09:20 The number will continue to grow at a rate that will astonish you. 00:09:26 You know what that means, dee dee? 00:09:28 Yeah! we gotta get a bigger cup! 00:09:33 Hacker: Last stop, children! 00:09:37 Your new home away from home. 00:09:40 Matt: Man, look at all that swirling water! 00:09:42 Red Warrior: I'm afraid there is no escape from this island. 00:09:45 Inez: You can't leave this here! you just can't! 00:09:48 Jackie: We have to save master pi! 00:09:51 As long as the hacker has master pi, I must do as he commands. 00:09:56 Hacker: How true. how true. 00:09:58 Finally, you tiny tots will be out of my hair forever! 00:10:03 Speaking of hair, hacker, that's the worst wig I've ever seen! 00:10:09 Jackie: Digit! 00:10:09 Digit: I wouldn't put that rug on my floor! 00:10:13 Knock it off! 00:10:14 With pleasure! 00:10:17 Hacker: Uh! my hair! 00:10:21 I need my wig. get it! 00:10:24 Matt: Now's our chance! 00:10:26 You've got to let us go! 00:10:27 That's not possible. 00:10:29 Hacker: Hurry! before it shrinks! 00:10:33 Inez: At least tell us if there's a way off this island! 00:10:37 Jackie: We've got to rescue master pi! 00:10:40 Hacker: Got it! 00:10:46 Red Warrior: The tree will help thee. 00:10:49 Hacker: Let's go, red. 00:10:50 We're leaving! 00:10:51 Red Warrior: The good vibration is the source of our peace and harmony do not let hacker get it! save the master! 00:11:01 Buzz: Uh, dee dee! they're gonna double again! 00:11:08 Delete: Oh, here. 00:11:11 This ought to hold 'em! 00:11:13 Buzz: who knew being rich was such hard work? 00:11:22 Matt: What are we going to do? 00:11:24 You heard the red warrior. 00:11:24 We can't let hacker get the good vibration! 00:11:28 Jackie: Make room, I gotta pace! 00:11:31 Even if I could swim, there's no getting past all those whirlpools. 00:11:35 We need a plan. 00:11:36 Inez: Maybe we can build a boat from this tree. 00:11:40 Matt: The tree. The Red Warrior says the tree can help this 00:11:44 But how? 00:11:46 How can this tree help us? 00:11:48 What's so important about this tree? 00:11:52 Jackie: (Gasp) a secret door! 00:11:56 Inez: A catastrophe kit! 00:11:58 A catastrophe kit? 00:12:00 Yeah! 00:12:01 This must be what the red warrior wanted us to find! 00:12:04 The way off this island must be in here! 00:12:07 Look! 00:12:08 Inez: What? a way out? 00:12:10 Cookies! I'm starving! 00:12:12 Girls: Matt! 00:12:14 Sorry. 00:12:16 Flashlight, tent, sunscreen, lily pad! 00:12:24 Kids: A lily pad? 00:12:27 A lily pad bridge. 00:12:28 Digit: That doesn't look like a bridge to me! His say 00:12:31 .. to add water? 00:12:39 Matt: Hey! now there are two! 00:12:41 Inez: It doubled! 00:12:42 Jackie: Don't get too excited, guys. 00:12:44 It's still a long way across. 00:12:48 Let's see. 00:12:48 .. 00:12:52 The skwak says we'll need about 128 lily pads, just like this one. 00:12:57 128 Lily pads! 00:13:01 It'll take all day to grow a bridge that long! 00:13:05 Shangri-la is totally doomed! 00:13:11 Hey! now there are four! 00:13:13 Jackie: Okay, so maybe it's not totally doomed. 00:13:15 We only need 124 more lily pads. 00:13:19 It's doin' it again! Four double 00:13:21 .. is eight! 00:13:23 Now we've got eight lily pads! 00:13:26 Inez: One, two, four, eight. 00:13:30 Hey, there's a pattern here. 00:13:33 Matt: Now they sixteen! the lily pads are doubling! 00:13:36 Inez: How many doublings will it take to reach 128 lily pads? Were in 16 now. 00:13:41 16 doubled is 32, 32 doubled is 64, 00:13:46 .. 00:13:48 64 Doubled is 128! 00:13:51 In three more doublings we'll have 128 lily pads! 00:13:55 Jackie: Just what we need to get across! 00:14:01 Digit: Thirty-two lily pads. right on schedule! 00:14:06 Matt: Come on! 00:14:18 Another double! sixty four lily pads! 00:14:21 Only one more doubling! c'mon, c'mon, double! 00:14:28 Matt: One hundred twenty-eight lily pads to the end! 00:14:32 We're good to go! 00:14:36 Matt: Look out! whirlpool! 00:14:37 Kids: Yeowwww! 00:14:43 Hold on! 00:14:53 Matt: Wha-hoo! this is awesome! 00:14:56 I think I'm gonna be sick! 00:15:02 Jackie:.. 00:15:08 Whoaaa! 00:15:17 Matt: I've always wanted to hang glide. 00:15:20 Inez: I haven't! 00:15:22 Tell me when it's over! 00:15:28 Delete: Good thing the boss uses a lotta wig gel! 00:15:34 Buzz: You know what I'm thinkin', dee dee? 00:15:37 Delete: We need a bigger pot? 00:15:38 Buzz: no no, I'm thinkin' maybe we don't need the boss anymore! 00:15:44 Yeah if this gold keeps on doubling, we can afford to sack the hack! 00:15:52 Buzz: What do you think, pi man? 00:15:56 You need a bigger pot. 00:16:03 Buzz: We're rich! richer than rich! 00:16:05 Delete: Hahahhahahahhaa! 00:16:10 Hacker: At last! I found the good vibration! 00:16:15 Ha! and now to destroy it! 00:16:20 How do I get up there? 00:16:21 There is but one way, the staircase of la. 00:16:25 Where is it? I don't see any staircase! 00:16:28 Kids: Whoo-hoo! ahhh! 00:16:31 Whoo-ha! yeah! 00:16:34 Those miserable mites escaped! 00:16:37 How could they! 00:16:39 or say good-bye to pi! 00:16:48 I-i don't understand. 00:16:51 It's not working. 00:16:53 Ah! I'll do it! 00:17:05 Red Warrior: What have you done? 00:17:11 Hacker: Two staircases? 00:17:13 .. sort of. 00:17:21 All right the big one! that's the way of the hacker! 00:17:29 It's hacker! 00:17:30 Matt: And he's going after the good vibration! 00:17:32 Jackie: We've got to stop him! 00:17:39 Hacker: You're too late kiddies!(laughter) Digit: Pull the plug, red! stop the stairs! 00:17:48 Hacker has damaged the mechanism. 00:17:50 The progress of the stairs cannot be halted. 00:17:53 Inez: We'll ride this other staircase! 00:17:55 No fair! hacker's steps are way bigger! 00:17:57 We don't have a choice, jax! c'mon! 00:18:02 It won't be long before shangri-la is a pit of ugliness and despair! 00:18:09 Toodle-loo! 00:18:16 Digit: Our steps are so much smaller, we'll never catch up to him! 00:18:22 (Taunting laughter) Buzz: Yes, I wish to order five hundred cases of your finest donuts. 00:18:38 Delete:.. 00:18:39 Master pi gave us a gold mine! 00:18:46 Make that five thousand cases! 00:18:53 Jackie: Here we go again! 00:18:58 Digit: Wait a minute! 00:18:59 These steps go higher than the last ones! 00:19:01 You're right! We went up four steps this time, not two! 00:19:06 Matt: C'mon, inez, up you go! 00:19:12 Inez: Your turn! 00:19:22 Inez: Guys! Remember how the lily pads doubled and grew so fast? 00:19:27 Jackie: Yeah. 00:19:27 Inez: Well, I think our steps are doubling, too! see 00:19:30 hacker's big steps are increasing at a steady rate, one more each time. one, two, three, four. But looking all steps. one, two, four, eight. 00:19:36 .. 00:19:39 .. 00:19:45 Even though our steps are smaller, they're doubling each time! 00:19:48 Jackie: So our next step should be eight doubled or sixteen! 00:19:54 We pick up eight steps! 00:19:55 And since hacker's keep going up at a steady rate he'll only pick up one. 00:20:01 Jackie: Man, doubling is so much faster! 00:20:04 Oh, no! 00:20:05 If we do get sixteen it'll be too high to climb! 00:20:09 Matt: No problem! 00:20:10 Digit: Here come the steps! 00:20:13 Matt: Get ready? 00:20:14 Kids: Now! 00:20:17 Jackie: Sixteen! it did double! 00:20:20 Digit: We're gonna catch you, hacker! 00:20:22 Hacker: (laughter) Jackie: How many stairs do we get next? 00:20:29 Inez: Well 16 doubled is... 00:20:32 Digit: Thirty-two! 00:20:33 That could take us all the way to the top! 00:20:38 Kids and Digit: Now! 00:20:41 Jackie: Bye-bye, bad guy! 00:20:43 What? 00:20:47 Matt: Whatever happens, we can't let hacker get the good vibration and ruin shangri-la! 00:20:53 The question is, when I get my hands on the good vibration should I simply smash it to bits or push it over the side? 00:21:08 .. 00:21:09 Digit: Yoikes! 00:21:09 Jackie: Move out of the way! 00:21:13 Ahhhhh! 00:21:17 Digit: You were saying? 00:21:18 Hacker: Okay! I'll be nice! 00:21:20 You can keep your good vibration. 00:21:22 I don't want it. I was just kidding! 00:21:29 Ah-ha. just in time. 00:21:33 Hahahaha! 00:21:34 Bye-bye, kiddies! 00:21:38 Buzz: Look what we got, boss! 00:21:40 Delete: Yeah, we're rich! we're rich! 00:21:44 You're right, we're rich! 00:21:46 Who needs that ridiculous tuning fork when we have all this? 00:21:51 Master Pi: Beware. 00:21:52 Too much of a good thing is too much of a good thing! 00:22:01 Buzz: You hear somethin', boss? 00:22:06 Matt: Take cover! 00:22:11 Hacker: Let's get out of here! 00:22:15 Kids: Master pi! master pi! 00:22:17 Well done, children. 00:22:18 You saved the good vibration and shangri-la! 00:22:23 Ah, you think maybe you could fix my propeller? 00:22:27 Of course, my feathered friend. 00:22:29 But first, I must reverse the golden droplets or they will double forever. 00:22:36 Inez: Hey, they're doubling in reverse! 00:22:42 Kids: Sixteen! eight! four! two! one! 00:22:48 Master Pi: Ha ha haaa. 00:22:51 All is well in shangri-la! 00:23:00 Stay right where you are. 00:23:01 It's cyberchase for real. 00:23:09 I'm gonna beat you. 00:23:10 I don't think so. 00:23:11 How much you wanna bet? 00:23:12 Don't you know gambling's wrong? 00:23:14 I'll bet you five dollars I can beat you. 00:23:16 Let's pretend we're going to make a bet, which we're not because then my mom would never let you babysit for me ever again. 00:23:24 If you were really sure you were going to win, which would you bet, five dollars or a bunch of pennies? 00:23:31 How big a bunch? 00:23:32 One penny on this square, two pennies on the next, four here, eight here. 00:23:39 Keep doubling the number of pennies from square to square for the whole board. 00:23:43 Pennies or dollars? 00:23:46 Of course I'd bet five dollars. 00:23:48 Well, let me tell you a story that may change your mind. 00:23:51 It's the legend of the grain of rice. 00:23:54 Once upon a time there was a rotten king. 00:23:57 What do you want, you miserable peasant? 00:24:00 Even though you are a selfish tyrant, who keeps all the kingdoms riches for yourself, while the people have nothing to eat, I made this chess board for you, your majesty. 00:24:11 King: Now, I suppose you'll want a reward? 00:24:14 No, that's not necessary. 00:24:17 If I say you're getting a reward, you're getting a reward. 00:24:22 Whatever you wish. 00:24:24 Okay. so what'll it be? 00:24:27 My autograph? 00:24:30 A picture of me? 00:24:30 Simply give me some rice, so that my family can eat. 00:24:36 Put one grain of rice on the first square of your chessboard, two grains of rice on the second -- .. you mean, double the number of grains from square to square. 00:24:47 Right. on every square. 00:24:50 A few grains of rice? 00:24:52 I shouldn't take advantage of such foolishness. 00:24:55 But I can't help myself. 00:24:58 Okay, it's a deal. 00:24:58 Boy: So, on the first square, the king put one grain of rice. 00:25:04 On the second, he put two. 00:25:06 Two times one equals two. 00:25:08 .. for a fool. 00:25:12 Boy: The king then put four, eight, sixteen. 00:25:16 Then two times sixteen, that's thirty-two. 00:25:19 Boy: And so on, and so on. 00:25:20 By the time the king got to the sixteenth square, the number of grains was 32,768. 00:25:28 Which weighs about one pound. 00:25:31 The grains and pounds continued to double, soon burying then king in rice. 00:25:36 But there won't be any rice left for me! 00:25:39 Boy: Pounds of rice soon became tonnes. 00:25:42 Then the tonnes doubled, too. 00:25:45 By the time the king gave the peasant rice, for all sixty four squares on the chessboard, the total was more than 500 billion tonnes of rice. 00:25:53 That's enough to cover the surface of the .. 00:25:56 Twice! 00:25:58 I'm giving away all my rice! 00:26:02 Now I can feed my family, and all the other hungrypeople in the world! 00:26:06 Thanks your majesty! 00:26:08 Babysitter:SO THE FOOL WAS THE KING? 00:26:10 Right. 00:26:10 So if we were to make a bet, which we're not, would you wager five dollars, or the bunch of pennies? 00:26:19 Five dollars. 00:26:20 Didn't you get the point of the story? 00:26:22 Of course I did. 00:26:23 The bunch a pennies would be worth billions of dollars. 00:26:26 And? 00:26:28 You beat me. 00:26:30 HEY GUYS, YOU COULD JOIN THE CYBERSQUAD On some awesome adventure and find really cool stuff watch full-length episodes anytime. 00:26:45 Tons of games. 00:26:46 Play the quest. 00:26:48 Kids: Awesome. 00:26:49 " IT'S ALL ON pbskidsgo.org. 00:27:26 "cyberchase" .. 00:27:28 The national science foundation -- where discoveries begin. 00:27:38 Ernst & young. 00:27:39 We're teaming up with "cyberchase" to help kids take off in math. 00:27:43 Our volunteers bring learning to life so kids can achieve their potential, opening up a whole world of possibilities. 00:27:53 With additional funding from the corporation .. 00:28:02 Anby contributions to your pbs station from viewers like you. 00:28:47 I can't stop reading! 00:28:47 School, one-way, bakery, pizza, circus. 00:28:51 No dogs allowed, eat, open, stop. 00:28:54 I can't stop reading! 00:28:58 Pbs kids. 00:29:30 - "The electric company" is brought to you .. Category:Cyberchase Transcript